My Girl
by GrazielaL
Summary: Todos os dias, sob a sua janela. Todos os dias, até te convencer que você é minha. Sessh*Rin. Baseado em algumas canções do Maroon 5.


Olá, amores!

Nem lembro ao certo quanto tempo faz que não posto nada por aqui, mas com certeza foi há mais de três meses.

Que saudade de colocar uma estória nova aqui, e da ansiedade de ficar monitorando meu e-mail, à espera das reviews!

Esta fanfic em especial eu venho escrevendo há algum tempo – acho que há mais de um ano – e já está pronta há algum tempo, também.

A estória é inspirada em algumas canções do Maroon 5, minha banda favorita, mas há apenas uma citação de letra, logo no início (tradução no fim da página =D). As músicas estão listadas após a fic, para quem tiver curiosidade de ouvir (tem no youtube).

É isso! Boa leitura, e vejo vocês no pé da página.

.

Esta é uma história fictícia, com pessoas e eventos fictícios.

Esta fanfic está sob uma licença **Creative Commons (cc)**. Isso significa que você pode usá-la, alterá-la e redistribuí-la, desde que** cite** a AUTORIA. Todo conteúdo criado a partir desta fanfic deve estar sob um licença** cc** também.

Inu-Yasha(TM) e todos os personagens relacionados são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi, Japão. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

.

**My Girl**

_Por Graziela Leon_

"_**I parked my car outside your house**__**  
Hope that someday you'll come home  
Seems the woman that I love  
Is someone that I hardly know  
And after all this time  
I finally found a way to be alone"***_

Eu pude vê-la através da janela do seu apartamento, e sabia que ela estava sozinha. Ela não tinha ideia de que eu estava ali, nem que eu tinha estado ali todas as noites nas últimas três semanas. Ela sequer sabia que eu havia retornado, e não acho que ficaria feliz em sabê-lo.

Dentro do meu carro, ouvindo músicas lentas na rádio favorita dela, eu tentava encontrar algum motivo que justificasse as coisas que eu fiz. Eu queria encontrar algo que pudesse convencer a mim mesmo de ser digno de perdão... Eu queria apenas que ela pensasse em mim, lembrasse que, um dia, eu fiz parte da sua vida.

Vi o rosto dela, o quanto ela estava sofrendo, e sabia o motivo. Eu sabia que o idiota do seu atual namorado a estava traindo, e soube disso desde o instante em que o vi. O jeitinho como o retardado se movia, como um gato, como quem tem tudo e todos sob controle. A forma como ele olhava ao redor, enquanto caminhava ao lado dela com a mão em sua cintura – o que por si só já era irritante a ponto de me fazer querer matá-lo. Eu reconheci todos os sintomas.

Quis entrar lá e contar tudo a ela, pegar aquele bastardo pelo pescoço e espancá-lo da forma como ele merecia ser espancado; matá-lo por tê-la feito sofrer, por ter machucado a _minha_ menininha. Mas eu não tenho esse direito, eu não tenho sequer _moral_ para recriminá-lo. Porque eu também a machuquei, brinquei com seus sentimentos.

Um ano inteiro passou desde a última vez em que estive com ela. Eu não a amava. Na verdade, eu agi como um perfeito idiota, como um cafajeste qualquer.

Rin era a minha menina, minha garotinha, tudo de mais precioso que eu tinha nessa vida. Quando a conheci, ela havia acabado de se formar na escola, entrar na faculdade, sair da casa dos pais, tornar-se uma adulta. Que irônico, eu sempre a vi como uma adolescente boba, fútil, dispensável. E ela me via como seu herói, o cara mais velho, experiente, que entre todas as mulheres do mundo, havia "escolhido" a ela. E agora _eu_ estava lá, como um idiota, a observando platonicamente, sonhando que algum dia ela olhe pra mim. A situação se invertera; eu era um moleque, e ela... Ela se tornou uma mulher.

Talvez a culpa fosse mesmo minha. Eu a machuquei tanto! Como poderia querer que ela continuasse a ser aquela garotinha doce, quando eu mostrei pra ela o lado perverso do mundo e das pessoas? E ela tinha apenas dezenove anos.

Eu era fotógrafo em uma revista de moda, do tipo em que as modelos mais bem-sucedidas se matam para aparecer. Rin era a estagiária da redação, a quem eles mandavam pra todo o lado, fazer o trabalho que os outros não queriam fazer. E foi numa dessas que ela acabou indo parar numa sessão minha, ajudando a figurinista.

Não sou romântico, nem vou fingir isso, já disse que eu não a amava. Sequer me lembro de como foi que nós nos envolvemos. Pra mim, na época, ela era só mais uma. Tão linda que eu nem cogitei a hipótese de não me envolver com ela. Tão inocente que acabou se apaixonando por um desgraçado como eu. E é óbvio que me aproveitei do fato de ela estar apaixonada.

Ela fazia todas as minhas vontades, carregaria o mundo nas costas, se eu pedisse, e às vezes eu até me esquecia que ela estava lá. Sinceramente, nem sei ao certo por quanto tempo nós estivemos juntos, mas deve ter sido por mais de seis meses, porque eu me lembro perfeitamente bem o quanto foi estranho me adequar à ausência dela. Se bem que... Enfim, digamos que eu _ainda não_ me adequei. Me chamem de egoísta, se quiserem – dane-se, eu nem me importo – mas foi difícil não ter mais ela pra cuidar de mim, pra organizar a minha vida. Pra estar lá, do meu lado, se eu precisasse dela.

E, inferno!, foi horrível voltar e descobrir que ela já tinha outro. E pior, descobrir que ela não levou nem a metade de um ano pra conseguir esse imbecil. Enquanto eu estava do outro lado do oceano, tentando esquecê-la, e me martirizando por tudo o que fiz ela passar, ela estava aqui, arranjando um novo canalha pra colocar no meu lugar. Qual o problema dela, hein? Será que não consegue se interessar por um cara decente, ou simplesmente tem um ímã pra _bad boys_? Enfim, não importa.

Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim!, claro. A grande canalhice, a besteira que eu fiz e que tem me custado muitas noites de sono. Que me custou a mulher da minha vida.

Foi no aniversário dela de vinte anos. Era um acontecimento muito importante pra Rin, e as irritantes e chatas amigas dela planejaram uma festa. Aliás, uma baita festa. Naquele dia ela tinha, sei lá por qual milagre, conseguido uma bendita de uma folga naquele empreguinho-escravidão, e disse que passaria o dia inteiro no meu apartamento, como sempre, organizando a minha bagunça e, à noite, iríamos juntos à droga da festa. Eu passei a manhã inteira no estúdio, fotografando menininhas anoréxicas e fabricadas, trajando roupas minúsculas ou simplesmente esquisitas. A agente de uma delas era uma conhecida de muitos anos. É bem normal, na minha profissão, que acabemos por estabelecer laços com os representantes das modelos. E Kagura nunca deixou de demonstrar que tipo de laços ela estava disposta a estabelecer.

Ela não fazia muito o meu tipo; vulgar demais, atirada demais. Mas mulher é sempre mulher, e não seria muito bom pra mim se a desprezasse por completo, e acabasse por conseguir um desafeto dentro de uma das maiores agências do país. Então eu dava corda pra ela, flertando aqui e ali, mas sem nunca deixar evidente que houvesse qualquer interesse de minha parte.

Aquela vadia sabia que eu e Rin estávamos juntos. Só Deus sabe como as mulheres conseguem desencavar a ficha completa de um cara, quando elas querem. Então ela ficou o ensaio inteiro se insinuando. Me "ajudando" a posicionar a câmera, como uma desculpa pra se esfregar em mim toda a vez que tinha chance. A modelo que estava com ela era do tipo loirinha sem-sal, e não devia ter mais do que quatorze anos. Se eu tivesse uma filha, nunca que ia deixar ela entrar pra essa vida. Quem sabe com que tipo de gente elas acabam tendo que trabalhar? Kagura não era, nem de longe, um exemplo de boa conduta, mas, pelo que eu podia ver, a maioria das meninas a tinha sobre um pedestal.

Depois de umas duas horas fotografando, nós fizemos um intervalo pra pobre da garota poder almoçar, ser remaquiada, repenteada e o diabo a quatro. Eu aproveitei pra limpar as minhas lentes, e dar uma conferida no material que tínhamos conseguido. A vagabunda voltou sozinha, e ficou me encarando com aquela cara de fome, até que eu me vi obrigado a dar atenção pra ela.

"Quem diria, hein Sesshoumaru" Ela me falou, com um sorriso debochado, enquanto me encarava "Você se prendendo a alguém...". "Não sei do que está falando" eu respondi, dando mais atenção à minha câmera do que normalmente faria. "Da sua garotinha... Como é mesmo o nome dela... Rin, não é? É por causa dela que você está assim tão calado comigo, hoje?" "Só estou concentrado. Isso ajuda a fazer meu trabalho direito" eu rebati, mas ela fingiu não ter escutado. "Então... Vai casar com ela, ou algo do gênero?" "Casar, eu? Kagura, de onde você tira essas idéias? Sabe muito bem que eu não sou esse tipo de cara…" "Mas você não está apaixonado por ela?" a desgraçada perguntou, com aquele brilho esquisito nos olhos maquiados demais "Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Rin é só uma garota, praticamente uma criança... Além do mais, ela é só mais uma. Não foi a primeira, nem será a última, com toda a certeza" nesse instante eu ri " E, se ela quiser brincar de casinha, que vá fazer isso com as amiguinhas dela!".

Foi então que algo caiu no chão, e eu ouvi um soluço. Me virei para olhar e, inferno! Acho que nunca vou esquecer a facada que senti no meu peito, ao dar de cara com os olhos úmidos de Rin, e a profunda mágoa em seu olhar. No exato momento em que a perdi, eu descobri que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela.

Ela deixara cair um pequeno bolo de aniversário; tinha vindo comemorar junto comigo. Depois de um momento durante o qual fiquei totalmente sem ação, eu corri atrás dela pelos corredores, ouvindo as risadas daquela infeliz, vindas de dentro do estúdio. A desgraçada sabia que Rin estava ali o tempo todo, e me atraiu para uma armadilha. Tudo apenas para fazer a minha garotinha se sentir humilhada.

Alcancei Rin já do lado de fora, quando ela estava pronta a entrar em um táxi. A segurei pelo pulso e a fiz ficar, mesmo sob seus protestos. "Rin, por favor, me escuta... Aquilo que você ouviu lá dentro... Eu não estava, quer dizer, eu não queria…".

Ela me estapeou. Nunca imaginei que uma garota frágil como ela pudesse ter uma mãozinha tão pesada. Rin se soltou das minhas mãos e me olhou com toda a raiva que alguém poderia endereçar a outra pessoa. "Nunca mais eu quero ver a sua cara, seu desgraçado!" ela berrou, e me empurrou com tudo o que tinha. Eu me desequilibrei e caí sentado na calçada, e ela aproveitou para entrar naquela porcaria de táxi, que arrancou antes que eu pudesse até mesmo me levantar do chão.

Eu voltei pra droga do estúdio, e disse àquela vagabunda da Kagura todos os palavrões que eu conhecia, e mais alguns inventados na hora. Isso custou o meu emprego, mas eu não estava me importando nem um pouco.

Fui para o meu apartamento, apenas para descobrir que Rin havia levado embora todas as suas coisas. Até aquele vasinho ridículo de violetas que ela teimava em deixar na janela da minha cozinha. Tentei ir atrás dela, mas dei de cara na porta. O zelador disse que ela não estava em casa. Voltei pro meu apartamento, e passei o resto da tarde telefonando pra ela, mas Rin não atendia o celular e, depois da minha quadragésima nona tentativa, acho que ela se encheu do saco e desligou o aparelho. Até tentei procurá-la na festa, mais tarde, mas os seguranças tinham ordem de não me deixar entrar e, quando o irmão dela soube que eu estava na porta, acabei levando um soco do idiota.

Espero que o Miroku seja homem o bastante pra socar esse tal de Kohaku também. Se eu merecia, esse pirralho merece ainda mais.

Eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que as pessoas venham pensar de mim, mas eu realmente nunca tinha estado apaixonado antes. Tentei falar com ela por uma semana depois daquilo, mas aquela garota não facilitou nem um pouco as coisas. Rin mudou de endereço, não atendia o maldito celular e pediu demissão da revista. Eu achei que, se saísse da cidade, se conhecesse outras mulheres por aí, ia me esquecer dela, como esqueci todas as outras. Aceitei a proposta de um antigo amigo, e embarquei pra fora do país, fotografando em vários lugares do mundo. Até que a vida longe dela se tornou intolerável. Eu tinha pesadelos todas as noites, com olhos castanhos, lacrimejantes, avermelhados. E a dor que eu via dentro deles, misturada com a minha própria, sabendo que era tudo culpa minha.

Então eu voltei. Levei cerca de quinze dias para conseguir encontrar o novo endereço dela, mas até que não foi difícil. Rin ainda cultivava os mesmo hábitos, ia aos mesmos lugares. E eu me surpreendi comigo mesmo por ter decorado tão bem os costumes dela.

Encontrei com uma das amigas chatas uns dias antes de descobrir onde ela estava. Digamos que a garota deixou _bem_ claro que eu já fora completamente esquecido e superado, e que não seria bem vindo em um raio de trinta metros de Rin. E ainda disse que ela mesma faria de tudo para a minha menina nunca descobrir que eu havia retornado. Grande coisa... Os amigos dela não gostavam de mim nem quando estávamos juntos! Eu realmente não esperava algum apoio da parte deles depois de tudo o que fiz. Só gostaria de não ter cometido a burrice de perguntar aonde Rin estava pra aquela garota. Ela me deu um sermão de quase meia-hora!

Dane-se, acabei a encontrando sozinho, por acaso; a vi saindo de uma confeitaria, um dia, enquanto passava de carro pela rua, a segui por umas duas quadras, até que ela entrou em um prédio pequeno, e lá ficou até de manhã. Sei que ficou, porque eu também fiquei. Dentro do meu carro, toda a noite, sem sequer dormir, apenas olhando... E imaginando que eu poderia estar lá, naquele momento, junto com ela, a abraçando até que ela adormecesse.

Desde então, eu tenho ido, todas as malditas noites, e ficado ali, perto da janela dela, só observando. Não tenho como evitar, eu sempre acabo no mesmo lugar, não importa pra onde eu queira ir. Hoje eu vi a briga entre ela e aquele moleque infeliz. Será que ela se lembrou de mim quando o estapeou, quando o chamou de canalha e de desgraçado? Por alguma ironia do destino, amanhã ela completa vinte e um anos, e fará exatamente um ano que nosso relacionamento acabou. Que espécie de maldição é essa que a condena a passar todo o aniversário sofrendo?

Eu queria poder consolá-la, dizer a ela que posso protegê-la, que ela nunca mais precisa passar por esse tipo de coisa, que eu não vou permitir que mais ninguém a faça sofrer. Eu queria poder fazê-la acreditar que eu a amo, que não consigo mais viver sem ela. Mas eu sei que ela nunca acreditaria em mim, e não posso culpá-la por isso. Nem eu mesmo acredito em mim, às vezes. Não acredito, por exemplo, nas mudanças que _ela_ me proporcionou. Nunca imaginei que algum dia eu seria capaz de me importar tanto com a felicidade de uma outra pessoa.

É, eu acho que virei um idiota sentimental. Mas, isso também é inevitável. Apenas pensar nela já é o suficiente para me preocupar, pra perder o sono, e despertar em mim o instinto de príncipe-encantado, empunhando minha espada. Porque, apesar de tudo o que ela já enfrentou, eu sei que ela ainda é a mesma menina ingênua e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai acabar caindo novamente na conversa de algum outro salafrário. E vai acabar sofrendo mais uma vez, exatamente do jeito que está agora.

Faz uns dez minutos que ela abriu a persiana da janela da frente, e olhou para a rua, desanimada. Será que você ainda se lembra desse idiota aqui, Rin? Será que você pensa em onde eu estou e o que estou fazendo, ou será que, como disse aquela sua amiga chata, você já me esqueceu completamente?

Às vezes eu acho que seria melhor que ela tenha me esquecido, afinal de contas, eu mereço isso. Eu mereço sofrer por ela, amá-la sem ser correspondido. Mas, às vezes – e devo dizer, na maioria das vezes – eu sou egoísta o bastante pra fantasiar que ela ainda pensa em mim, que chama o meu nome nos sonhos, que sente minha falta. Então seria muito fácil tê-la de volta... Eu daria qualquer desculpa para o meu comportamento; mulheres apaixonadas acreditam no que querem acreditar, e ela fingiria que nada nunca aconteceu. Nós voltaríamos e, eu juro, dessa vez faria tudo do jeito correto. Talvez eu até a pedisse em casamento. Porque não? Não é difícil me imaginar do lado dela pelo resto da minha vida.

Difícil é me imaginar passando o resto dos meus dias aqui, embaixo da janela de Rin, apenas como um espectador. E ainda mais difícil imaginar que eu terei de assistir todas as vezes que ela for magoada por algum outro estúpido como eu, que eu não poderei evitar a dor da minha criança, já que não faço mais parte da vida dela.

E é horrível cogitar a hipótese de que _vai haver_ algum outro idiota. Eu juro, não sei se vou conseguir me segurar, se eu a vir ao lado de outro homem, novamente. Não dá pra pensar que ela está nos braços de outro sem que a minha raiva flua nas veias, e eu tenha vontade de espancar qualquer ser vivo que passe na minha frente... Só Deus sabe o quanto eu tive que me segurar pra não sair do carro, hoje mais cedo, quando eu vi o idiota saindo da casa dela, furioso, enquanto que a minha menininha ficava lá, jogada no sofá, chorando como uma criança. Eu tive vontade de esmurrá-lo até que ele não se mexesse mais, mas não o mataria... Pelo menos não antes de ele acordar, pra saber por que motivo tinha apanhado, e por que motivo apanharia mais. É, isso seria _realmente_ bom.

Talvez eu o espanque, qualquer dia desses, mesmo. Foi fácil cruzar com Rin, não vai ser assim tão difícil cruzar com o pirralho. E se ele aparecer na minha frente, eu não vou ser tão bom com o meu autocontrole novamente. Não conseguiria não matar o desgraçado. Eu não conseguiria não matar qualquer um que faça com ela o que ele fez. Sei, sei... Quem sou eu pra falar assim, não é?

Mas, veja bem, eu posso tê-la magoado, ter acabado com seus sonhos de menina, ter agido como o filho de uma cadela, mas traí-la? Que espécie de retardado estúpido seria capaz de trair uma garota como Rin? Sério, não sei o que passou na cabeça daquele pirralho pra preferir gastar com uma outra qualquer o tempo precioso em que ele poderia estar com Rin, com a _minha_ Rin. Eu daria minhas duas pernas pra ter algum tempo com ela.

Ela de apagou as luzes do apartamento, mas eu sabia que ela não conseguiria dormir. É o que ela faz quando sente medo; ela se encolhe no escuro e chora sem fazer barulho, porque assim, sem ninguém vendo, sem ninguém a ameaçando, ela pensa que o medo vai ir embora. Ela não dorme enquanto ele não for. Ela não dorme se estiver preocupada. Ela não dorme se estiver triste. E eu não consigo dormir sem ela.

Queria poder sussurrar no seu ouvido. Abraçá-la até todo o medo e dor fugirem. Fazer com que soubesse que eu estava ali fora, velando o seu sono, guardando a sua porta. E torcendo pra que aquele filho da mãe tenha a audácia de voltar, durante a noite. Eu deixaria ele subir, mas não chegaria nem perto da porta. Jogá-lo do terraço parece satisfatório pra mim. Um mundo em que ele não mais respire seria satisfatório.

Um mundo em que eu vivesse ao lado dela também seria.

— Dorme tranquila, minha menina, se você conseguir. Eu ainda estarei aqui, pela manhã.

...

Era como se as batidas ecoassem dentro da minha cabeça. Fortes. Graves. Secas. Uma voz conhecida que chegava de muito longe chamando o meu nome. Abri os olhos rápido, batendo meus joelhos na direção. Falei um palavrão pesado.

Meu corpo estava moído e minha perna direita tão dormente que era como se tivesse sido amputada. Minha cabeça estava pesada, e meus olhos ardiam por ter dormido mal. Eu ainda tentava me situar no mundo quando ouvi mais batidas no vidro da janela, e a voz impaciente – irritada, na verdade – chamando o meu nome do lado de fora.

Era Rin, e a simples visão dela ali, parada, me deixou completamente sem reação.

Merda. Eu peguei no sono e acabei amanhecendo estacionado diante da sua janela. Não havia nem como inventar uma desculpa, ela já tinha total consciência de que eu a estava espionando, dava pra ver pela forma totalmente indignada como me olhava. Nunca pensei que um homem adulto pudesse enrubescer como uma garotinha, mas podia sentir todo o sangue do meu corpo concentrado no rosto.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, desaprovando a minha forma ridícula de acordar, e enfiou as mãos em seu casaco de inverno. Eu entendi a deixa. Abri a porta do carro e saí, envergonhado.

— Oi, Rin — Eu disse, sem olhar diretamente para ela.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui?

A voz dela foi cortante. Já era difícil ficar em pé, da forma como minhas pernas doíam, e muito pior aguentar aquele tratamento vindo de Rin. Ela com certeza já sabia que eu passara a noite toda ali. Talvez até mesmo tivesse me visto, quando olhou pela persiana. O que queria realmente saber era se eu tinha visto a briga com o filho da puta. Ela queria saber se eu sabia que ela estava mal.

— A noite toda. Cheguei à meia-noite, mais ou menos — menti. Não queria constrangê-la.

— Kagome me disse que tinha voltado, mas eu nunca pensei que... Me perseguir, Sesshoumaru? — Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio; estava tentando se controlar. — Não foi a primeira vez que fez isso, foi?

A voz dela foi muito pausada, como quem acabava de considerar aquela possibilidade. Não adiantaria mentir pra ela agora. Eu não queria mais mentiras.

— Eu vim todas as noites, nas últimas três semanas.

— Você é inacreditável! — ela me deu as costas e começou a caminhar para longe.

— Rin, por favor, espera! — Tentei segurá-la pelo braço, mas ela se desvencilhou como se eu tivesse lepra, me olhando com nojo — Ok, ok — Ergui as mãos — Olha, tem uma cafeteria ali na esquina. Toma café da manhã comigo. É só o que eu peço; meia hora pra conversarmos, e depois você pode fingir que não me conhece, se quiser.

Se era ruim ser tratado como um cachorro, pior era saber que eu _merecia_ o tratamento.

— Eu deveria chamar a polícia...

— Meia hora, Rin. Por favor.

— Dez minutos.

Ela se encaminhou em direção à cafeteria sem me esperar. Eu tive que me segurar para não sorrir; apesar de nem ter cogitado a hipótese de entrar no meu carro, ela havia cedido, afinal. E fora mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Ela entrou e escolheu uma das mesas mais próximas da porta. Isso era uma forma de dizer que queria estar o mais perto possível da saída. Quando sugeri outra mesa, mais abrigada do frio que fazia lá fora, ela foi áspera, dizendo que não. E quando pedi à atendente dois capuccinos, um com chocolate, ela me interrompeu, cancelando o segundo capuccino e pedindo um expresso. Puro. Era sua forma de dizer que eu não a conhecia tão bem quanto pensava.

— Porque voltou? — ela perguntou, ríspida, quando a atendente mal se afastara com os pedidos.

— Por você.

Me arrisquei a olhar nos olhos dela primeira vez naquela manhã. O que vi não foi muito encorajador. Rin ria da minha cara. Talvez eu realmente não a conhecesse tão bem quanto pensava. Nunca imaginei ver tanta raiva no rosto dela. Era debochada, sarcástica.

— Rin, por favor, me escuta. Eu descobri que realmente _gosto_ de você. Descobri que não conseguiria ficar longe de você — Eu passei minhas mãos pelos cabelos, apavorado por ver que ela ficava mais incrédula a cada palavra que eu dizia.— Caramba, Rin! Eu tenho estado debaixo da sua janela todos os dias, só pra poder te ver, por um instante que seja... Será que isso não prova nada?

— Prova. Prova que você é um idiota convencido — Ela riu e revirou os olhos — Aliás, prova que você é um louco perigoso e que todos os homens são uns imbecis. Vocês só querem aquilo que não podem mais ter. Fazem suas burradas e depois vêm com esse papo de "Por favor, querida, esqueça o que eu fiz. É você que eu amo"...

— Não me compare com o idiota do seu namorado. Eu nunca te trairia!

Só percebi tarde demais que tinha falado o que não devia. Rin não podia saber que eu estava lá no momento em que ela e o filho da mãe terminaram. Vi o divertimento dar lugar à raiva nos olhos dela, que se estreitaram para mim.

— Como sempre, Sesshoumaru. Só um mentiroso. — Ela deu uma olhada rápida no relógio de pulso — Seus dez minutos acabaram, mas considere isso como um bônus. — Ela se levantou e apoiou as mãos na mesa, ficando com o rosto tão próximo do meu como há muito não ficava — Não perca seu tempo vindo atrás de mim. Não me importo nem um pouco com o que tenha percebido, ou o que acha que percebeu, a meu respeito durante o tempo que esteve fora. Eu não quero nada vindo de você, só distância. E se eu te ver perto da minha casa de novo, vou chamar a polícia.

Ela se virou e saiu, quase derrubando a atendente confusa, que trazia os dois cafés.

Vi Rin se distanciando mais uma vez. Novamente no seu aniversário, e novamente furiosa. Só que agora era diferente. Eu sou outro homem, não considero nem por um instante a possibilidade de ir embora de novo.

Pode fugir, querida. Me odeie o quanto for preciso para a sua raiva passar. Eu não vou desistir de você, e temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Estarei sob a sua janela, todas as noites, até você me deixar entrar. Ainda não acabou.

**Fim**

**.  
**

*Tradução:  
"Estacionei meu carro  
Diante da sua casa  
Esperando que um dia  
Você volte para mim  
Parece que a mulher que amo  
É alguém que mal conheço  
E depois de todo esse tempo  
Eu acabei encontrando um jeito de ficar sozinho"

Baseado em:

"Losing my mind"[trecho inicial]  
"Goodnight goodnight"  
"Won't go home without you"  
"She will be loved"  
"Back at your door"  
"Nothing lasts forever"  
"Better that we break"  
-Maroon 5

Oi de novo! E aí, safado ele, neah?

Há tempos que eu queria escrever sobre um anti-heroi, e também sempre achei interessante os fatores em comum nas músicas do M5 – o cara que namorava uma menina mais nova, a magoou, a perdeu, e agora fica observando debaixo da janela dela. Então fiz esse Sesshoumaru-Adam-Levine-Cafajeste.

Na verdade, eu acho que ele gosta dela, realmente, mas é egoísta demais, e só pensa no quanto _ele_ está infeliz longe dela, e acaba fazendo tudo errado.

O Sesshoumaru da Rumiko é bem egoísta, a meu ver. Tanto que sequer admite se preocupar com a Rin, ou com o Inu (como várias vezes dá a entender que se preocupa), por medo de "sujar a reputação", ou mostrar que não era tão mau quanto parecia ser.

Pensei em publicar essa fanfic como parte da coletânea – ainda não leu? Procura por "Algumas razões" aqui no site, e boa viagem! –, mas esta aqui é diferente das outras. Não só pelo M5, mas também porque é mais antiga que o próprio projeto da coletânea, então ela merecia um lugarzinho só dela.

Enfim, responderei a todas as reviews por Private Message. Quem não tiver conta no site, pode deixar o e-mail (sem pontos, ou o FF exclui) ou o Twitter, que eu respondo igual.

XOXO

R&R


End file.
